Ketsueki
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: LenaleeAllen, LenaleeKanda, LenaleeLavi, vampire fic. Lenalee happened to live in a house with three handsome vampires, what do they want from her? Is it only her blood they are seeking, or it something more than that?Watch as secrets get unfold...


The clock dinged, midnight. A sleeping girl was lying on the soft bed, her silky green hair was spread out messily on the pillow. Darkness obscured the room, while the moonlight shone on the girl's frame.

A man stood in the darkness, staring at the sleeping figure. He could hear the small faint of her breaths. "So this mere girl is our new-" he didn't had a chance to finish that sentence, as he noticed the girl tremble violently in sleep.

Was it his pressure that made her so scared? Before he entered her chambers, he sensed that she was sleeping peacefully, but now droplets of sweat stained her body.

"Please, stop," she whimpered, while her hands clutched the sheet, her whole body was quivering with no signal of stopping.

He watched her blankly, with non caring eyes. He didn't care if his presence frightened her, if it made her run away, it was probably for the best. She wouldn't even survive two days here until she ran off and screamed at the top of her lungs, calling them for monsters as all the other ones did before her. What was so different about her, then the other girls, he didn't know and sincerely didn't care.

He took a last glance towards her and vanished into the darkness, leaving her alone.

When he left, her breathings became steady. Once again, she was sleeping calmly, as if an overwhelming presence never sucked her in to darkness.

* * *

><p>He got back to the basement. Leaning on the doorway, he gazed towards the moon.<p>

"Oi Kanda, I know what you did to her," a white haired male came out from the shadow, standing in his way from bathing in the moonlight.

"And, " his lips curved up slightly. "beans sprout?"

"It's Allen! My name is Allen, Kanda!" he growled, his sharp teeth sticking out from the corners of his mouth.

In respond Allen got a grunt from his fellow comrade. He sighed and shook his head in annoyance, "why did Kanda had to be so stupid..." he mumbled, with yet another frustrated sigh slipped past his lips.

Kanda's eyes flashed red, glaring at the white head. "Did you say something bean sprout?"

Allen shrugged casually. "Not really, Kanda."

"Yuu, Allen can't you shut up for once? I'm sleeping, if you didn't know that." a yawning sound came from a coffin that remained in the middle of the room.

Both looked it's way, with hint of anger in their eyes, as they pierced in the coffin's direction with icy glares.

The coffin was dark red, a black hammer symbol on it's front. The coffin lid lifted up from the inside, making a small crack; darkness hovering over the hole. The lid got thrown off by two thin arms, smashing down to the wooden floor.

Hands coming from the coffin gripped on each side of it and pulled upwards. A man with red hair came forward; he had a patch covering his left eyes. The still glaring Kanda and Allen, made no sign of ceasing their anger.

He laughed mockingly. "Yo, Allen, yo Yuu, thanks for waking me with your stupidity." Grinning he scratched his head, taking no mind to their dark aura.

"Lavi," Allen said with a gentle sweet voice.

Lavi raised an eyebrow at this, "What...?" he questioned cautiously, watching him weary.

Allen smiled. "Oh nothing Lavi."

"I can tell you're faking it, tch, tch, Allen has a long way to go." Lavi taunted.

"Lavi, you, you!" he didn't have a remark to give back, after all he had no idea what he should say. His shoulders slumped down in defeat.

Seeing how hard Allen pondered on a good remark, Lavi tried to contain his laughs, it was just too funny.

Allen's face become red in embarrassment. "Shut it, Lavi!" His attempts to make him stop, got another affect, instead it urged him on to laugh more.

Kanda's position, hasn't changed since Allen and Lavi forgot his existence. To get them to acknowledge him again, he got an idea. "Ah, that girl I approached won't last two days. " just as he had expected, their attention turned on him in an instant.

"What do you mean, she won't last two days, Kanda?" Allen asked, with a worried expression, maybe he did something horrible to her, he shuddered at the thought and just shook it off, Kanda isn't that awful, is he?

"Yeah, what are you getting at Yuu?" Lavi agreed with Allen's earlier statement.

"Shut up, don't call me by my first name you prick." he snarled coldly.

"Fine, fine, then tell us what you mean, Kanda." he decided to give in to his wishes, but it wouldn't hold for long, until he began calling him Yu again.

He smirked evilly, and continued. "It seemed she had a nightmare by my presence alone, there is no way she will survive me," he looked at them for a brief moment of pause. "or you two."

Lavi, and Allen noticed the sarcasm he aimed at them.

"What did you do, Yuu?" Lavi took a step closer, he didn't like what he was saying. Lavi liked having girls here, how else would they keep on living without one?

"I said, don't call me that," he sneered, and opened his mouth, baring his teeth at him.

Lavi ignored it and just rolled his eyes.

"I did nothing, yet," he said with a disgusting sweet smile, and walked out off the room.

Lavi, Allen shared knowing glances with each other, both nodded and rushed after Kanda.

"Kanda!"

"Yuu, don't hurt her!"

* * *

><p>Lenalee awoke from loud yelling coming from downstairs, she had guessed. She sat on the bed, her back straight, while her feet lingered in the air. "What was that?" she wondered, glancing to the bedroom door in causation.<p>

Suddenly her door got snapped open, a dark appearance walked inside. Whenever it came closer to the light, she could tell it was a man, by his features. He had beautiful long, dark blue, hair in a high ponytail, his blue icy orbs pierced her soul. Something was very odd with him, cause she could swear she saw something sharp point out from his mouth.

"Who are you...?"

Her door slammed shut without anyone shutting. The man in front of her smirked and walked closer to her. At this Lenalee backed away, so her back met with the wall behind her, she was trapped.

* * *

><p><em>My very first D Gray Man Fiction! I hope you like it, and sorry it was short, it's 2 a clock here so really tired, and when i am, i tend to rush things. <em>

_Hope you like it! :) tell me what you think. ^^ There will be more chapters to come. :)  
><em>

_Oh and I don't own D gray man! _


End file.
